Boys of Summer
by McflyMcfly
Summary: Hermione is at the breaking point. She needs to get away. She flees to her families beach house while Harry and Ron go to Auror training. There she meets some familiar faces that help her remember who she is.
1. Lost

Boys of Summer

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would have enough money to live at Disneyland and be a pretty pretty princess.**

 **Chapter One:**

It was another hot, blistering day. The kind of day that wearing your own skin felt like too much clothing. Unfortunately, for the sea of Wizards and Witches at Mordemors Magical Memorial Park, all-black dress robes were the only acceptable attire. It was funeral on Tabitha Talbot, the Owner of Muggle Literature store in Diagon Alley. She was tortured and killed by Deatheater McNair.

Her services were a solemn affair with very few dry eyes amongst the crowd, whether their tears were for the one being lowered into the ground today or for the dead they had lost in battle everyone had someone to cry for. Many lives had been lost on both sides. Although, the light had prevailed, it was hard to celebrate with so much blood shed.

In the back of the crowd a young girl sat in between a bespectacled boy with unruly hair and freckled faced ginger. The three of them looking worst for the wear, having seen and endured more than anyone in the crowd; more than anyone should. Unlike the rest, the young girl eyes were dry and burned red with irritation. Her face glistened with sweat worn an indifferent expression. Having spent the last four years crying for courage, streghth and bravery not to mention the months mourning the lives of all those lost she no longer could find the energy to feel anything let alone cry. She was utterly numb.

The days were long and tiresome. There was always something to do whether it was a funeral, giving testimony over the last serval years, helping rebuild her beloved school and if time permitted she would help at the hospital tending to the wounded and sick. Yes, she had filled her days to the brim leaving no time for herself. That is the way she thought wanted it. No time for herself. No time to think. No time to reflect.

Hermione Granger was a train that just wouldn't stop or rather couldn't. Her life was helplessly on autopilot and before she knew it the day had turned to night and she was sitting on the couch in her boyfriends parents house, her temporary home since sending her parents to Australia during the war. She sat their half listening to another argument erupt in the kitchen. She didn't know nor care what it was about at this point, They were a grieving family constantly at each other throats. This was nothing new nor anything to go away soon.

Sensing the argument moving its way into the living room where she sat, Hermione decided it was time to turn in for the night. She was beat, the day had been one of the longest yet. Little did she expect to find her best friend Harry to be laying on top of her boyfriend's little sister, snogging. In reality it should not have surprised her, the sexual tension between the two of them could have been cut with a knife, it was only a matter of time before they rekindled their relationship. Quickly and quietly grabbing her beaded bag she made out of the room without the lovers noticing.

Turning to walk down the hall she walked right into her boyfriend, Ron, still flushed from his argument with his mother from moments ago. "Hermione, good I wanted to have a moment with you." Frustration laced his voice when he spoke to Hermione.

"Let's go for a walk out doors, I could do with some fresh air." I pointed towards the tree in front yard.

"Is Gin asleep already?"

Thinking back to what she had witnessed, She decided Ron was not in the mood to hear that Harry and Ginny were back together. "Yes, she is. I was just going to have a read outside as not to disturb her."

He shook his head, "Our life is not being threatened after every turn, we are no longer in school and yet you still want to read. I will never understand you." Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she secured the beaded bag around her body and made her way out to tree.

The night was cool with a light breeze it was a welcome change to heat wave they had been experiencing lately. Hermione laid back in the tall grass relishing the comfort of the cool she really was exhausted. Ron sat beside his girlfriend not knowing where to start, he wanted this conversation to go better than one he just had with his mother.

"I so glad today is over, funerals are over." Ron started. Hermione merely hummed a response of agreement. "It is nice to be in time of peace don't you think? Not always look over Harry's shoulder for him?"

Hermione opened her eyes at Ron, "Well, it is not entirely peaceful. There are still a handful of Deatheaters to catch. Not mention people that supported Voldemort's that might cause some trouble. But it is most defiantly better than how it has been. "

"That is just what I was telling, Mum. Things are better much better but there is still work that needs to be done." Ron said with a wide smile.

Hermione smiled back, "Is that what you and your Mum were going on about?" Ron nodded. "Well, it certainly is nice that for once it doesn't all ride on Harry's shoulders. For once we can focus on what should be important to us at this age. Our N.E.W.T.S. and picking our chosen careers . No more chasing after the most dangerous people in world, time to leave that to grown-ups." She gave Ron a cheeky smile.

Ron face went serious and stiff, "That's just it we are the grown-ups, it is our fight, still. I want to help. I want to catch every last slimey death eater, lock 'em up and throw away the key. I want the world to be peaceful. I want a safe haven for my family."

Hermione sat up. Looking into his eyes she cupped Ron's face, rubbing her thumb down his freckled cheek. "That is truly beautiful, Ronald." She knew he meant it. His family was everything to Ron and he would die for them.

Ron raised his hand to caress Hermione's cheek as well, "Our children deserve that kind of world."

She backed out of Ron's embrace letting her hand fall back at her side. "Children?" She whispered. Children were not something on Hermione's mind. She figured she wanted them but not now. Far, far off into the future. Hermione still had her education to think about. She still had things to learn, places to go, points to be made. She had a life to live and Ron was right, the world as it was. Even though not as bad as the one she grew up was still not something she would want to bring an innocent life into.

"Of course our children! Everything I do is trying to make a better life for them." His voice was excited. He figured he would start his family as soon as he left school just as his parents had. Even more so now that his family had more money then he could ever imagine growing up for their efforts with the war; And with his place in the Auror department he could afford to raise a fine family.

Hermione looked back up to his ocean blue irises, "But we don't have children." She tried to reason with him.

Ron reached out for her again, "Not yet. But training is only 6 months. Then we can get married and start the family. I am thinking two back to back to start with." His eyes lit up the more he talked.

Hermione's mind was reeling, "Training? Marriage? Children? I am so lost."

Ron chuckled, "You know for being the brightest witch of our age—" She gave him a stern look. "Look this is what I have been saying, I am going to Auror Training. I will be gone for only 6 months and then we can start out lives."

Hermione backed away once again. "This is all so much." She whispered. Ron tried to move closer so she stood, turning away from him. "Honestly it is too much, There is still time we can talk. How long after graduation will you be leaving?"

He stood behind her wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Um," He buried his face in her neck. "IAmNotGoingBack." He mumbled into her neck. Hermione stiffened. After about a minute of silence Ron spoke again, "Training starts tomorrow." More silence from Hermione. Ron didn't know it but tears ran down her face the more he spoke. In fact he took her silence more as an agreement rather than the anger she was feeling. He traced his fingers down her shoulder. "You know although I want to wait until after training for marriage and kids. It doesn't mean we can't practice making them."His hand wandered down to waist of her jeans.

"Move your hands before I hex them off." Hermione gritted her teeth. Ron dropped his hands but before he could say anything else to her she had disappeared with loud pop.


	2. Childhood Cleanliness

**Chapter 2**

Hermione landed with a soft thud on the plush carpet of the living room. She wrinkled her noes at the stale smell of the house as walked to glass sliding doors that stretched the length of the room. With great force she slid the practically glued door trying to get some fresh air. The chill sea breeze welcomed her like an old friend. It had been years since she had visited this old house. When Hermione was little she spent practically every summer here. It had belonged to her Grandmother and Grandfather and her parents had kept as a vacation home a`they passed away. With the war Hermione was never able to come back.

Taking in her surrounding in she gave a sigh. It was dark and dirty, with no visitors over the years the house felt sad. She remembered how much life the house used to have when her grandparents were alive. Merlin, she missed them. Immediately Hermione went to work brining the house back to life. As she stepped outside the sound of the sand on porch tickled her ears and the moist beach air brought her senses alive. Using the light the from the tip of her wand she was able to locate the circuit breaker on the side of the house. The light came on and the house came back to life. Once back inside Hermione started to make the house livable again.

Swishing her wand in the air all the white sheets from the furniture neatly folded themselves in the middle of the living room. Clouds of dust suffocated the air and she felt her lungs being clogged. She held her breath as she flicked her wand to make the dust disappear.

In the kitchen she found her Grandmothers old cleaning supplies. Mrs. Weasley had taught and useful trick in making the mop clean on its own. As she danced about with the mop, feeling like Flora from _Sleeping Beauty_ the smell of Pine-Sol tickled her noes. He heart clinched. That was distinct smell of her Mother and Nan's cleaning. It brought the smell of HOME to her. Her eyes stung. If she had it in her still she knew she would be crying but it just wasn't anymore tears left in her. She stopped dancing leaving the mop to clean and pushed on cleaning everywhere in the house.

The sun shown brightly in the house by the time Hermione had finished. Although before arriving she was exhausted before she left, now she just felt exhilarated. For the first time in a long while she could live for her. Do what she wanted. Be the person she wanted to be.

She walked into old lilac room posters of New Kids on the Block still hung on the wall. She smiled at her former self as she sat on the _Snow White_ duvet cover. She silently wondered what life would have been if there was not war, if there was no MAGIC. She shook her head, no she would not want to live in a world without Magic and that good it has brought her.

She thought of all great things magic had brought her. Her friends turned family, her courage, her strength, and her boyfriend, (her heart tugged at the thought of Ron). Her relationship with Ron was not perfect, she doubted it ever would be. They fought like animals but there was a certain comfort to him. He was there for her when she really needed him to be. Even when she was at her lowest. When he had left, her and Harry. He came back he came back to them, to her. He wasn't perfect but he was hers and they fought countless battles side by side. Her mind the wandered to battles and scars, as she absent-mindedly ran her hand over the words MUDBLOOD craved into her skin. Breaking her mind of those nasty thoughts she quickly stood and reached into her bag reaching in for her swimwear.

The sand tickled between her pedicured toes as she walked to the beach in her purple bikini. Thankfully, the house was situated on a private beach for only the residents of the small neighborhood. No one to bother her,

The water was cool against her skin waking her soul even more. Basking in the sun without anything to do, anyone expecting anything was freeing. She went in deeper slashing the water around on the secluded beach. For the first time in her life, Hermione was doing what she wanted to do not what was expected of her and it felt amazing.

After a good amount of splashing she decided to lay out. She conjured up a beach towel and umbrella and sat down with a heavy book from her beaded bag. With a smile on face she decided to read the rest of the morning away.


End file.
